Fight For Love
by chibisasuke
Summary: Sakura has to make a choice between two men that love her Sasuke & Kakashi, and they'll fight for her! Kakasaku sakusasu lots of fluffness rating might have to go up in later chapters.. Complete!
1. Two boys

Trish~ This is a Kakashi/Sakura, Sakura/Sasuke story not sure who she go with yet x__x  
  
Yui~ Sasuke's mine!!! *huggles Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke~ *sweat drop* er… mind letting go?  
  
Yui~ *pouts* gomen…  
  
Trish~ well back to the story!!   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, but I own Sasuke!  
  
Sasuke~ -sigh-  
  
Yui~ tee hee….  
  
// Sakura's thoughts  
  
:: Inner Sakura  
  
__Fighting for Love__  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Standing with her back against a tall tree, the pink haired genin stared into the eyes of her sensei. He gently ran his hands through her silk-like hair. He gently pulled her face close to his.  
  
"Kakashi sensei.." she whispered, "wha… what are you doing?" she hesitantly placed her hand against his bold chest and pushed away.  
  
"Sakura, you say you do not love Sasuke anymore so why do you resist?" he replied to her, while grabbing the resisting hand.  
  
//Do I love him? I had confessed my love to Sasuke only hours ago before I ran to Kakashi in tears. Sasuke broke my heart, he chose solitude instead of love. I know I can be happy with Kakashi, but part of me still wants to be with Sasuke. //  
  
Inner Sakura:: What Do I DO!?!?! AHHH! *pounds her fists against her head*  
  
Sakura succumbed to the gentle being while he reached a hand over his mask and pulled it off to reveal the most seductive and soft face she had ever seen. He leaned in closer with one hand around her petite waist and one stroking her hair, pressing his lips against hers. In response she closed her emerald eyes, stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
//I can be happy with Kakashi, forget about Sasuke… just forget…//  
  
I silent tear rolled down her cheek, as the confused girl pulled away and looked deeply into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"I love you…. Kakashi"  
  
"As do I, my precious Sakura"  
  
They stood there for what seemed to be a lifetime, pressed against each others warm bodies, unknowing to the intruding eyes looking down upon them from a nearby tree. Sasuke startled by what he's seen gaped out on them, an unknown feeling occurred to him, it was jealousy. He quickly understood this and jumped off the tree and ran into the forest before he did anything irrational. He had followed her to apologise about what he had said, he knew he meant it then, but now was a different question. Why did he have that feeling when he saw Sakura with another guy? He felt as though his heart was bleeding and wondered why he has rejected her now. Maybe he 'did' love her…  
  
******  
  
"we should leave soon" suggested Kakashi, as he cupped her delicate face in his hands.  
  
Sakura nodded with a grin as she pulled Kakashi closer once more to capture a sense of bliss as their lips brushed against each others once more. Caressing her fingers across the back of his neck as she pulled away, now leaving her beloved sensei standing shocked as she ran into the forest on her way home. She stopped for a minute, turned around, smiled and waved. Kakashi could not help to chuckle to himself as he waved back.  
  
Sakura found the path leading back to her house but stopped when she felt a presence around her. She glanced around cautiously and saw Sasuke sitting on a rock staring at her. She lowered her head and held back the heart-felt tears the she had tried to forget about, but could not and instead they dripped down her face. His heart almost broke in half again as he saw the girl cry, and jumped down off the rock. He walked over to the girl and embraced her in his arms.   
  
"Sakura…" Sasuke softly whispered as his hand slid across her face and lips. He leant down quickly and kissed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Does sakura pull away from sasuke's embrace? Or does she let her heart take over?  
  
Yui~ You like?? This is my first shot at a naruto fanfic ^__^ Is kind of short but we will make the next chapters longer!   
  
Trish~ Please review and tell us what you think?   
  
Yui~ Should Sakura choose Sasuke or Kakashi?? Let us know! 


	2. A plan

Yui~ Here's the second chapter!   
  
Trish~ Yay!!  
  
Yui~ I think this chapter will be mostly saku/sasu *sigh's in despair*  
  
Trish~ get over it *smacks Yui over the head*  
  
Yui~ ouch fine… Here's the story! Btw.. Sasuke - 17 Sakura - 17 Kakashi - 25 just to get their ages sorted out…  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto  
  
// Sakura's thoughts  
  
:: Inner Sakura  
  
__Fight For Love__  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sakura…" Sasuke softly whispered as his hand slid across her face and lips. He leant down quickly and kissed her. She was taken aback by this surprise but didn't stop it, she more or less welcomed it as more tears streamed down her face in happiness. He held her even tighter and moved his hands around her back, shoulders, arms, stomach, hips. He wanted every part of her! She in return tugged at the bottom of his navy blue shirt and pulled it over his head, both breathing heavily from being lip locked for what seemed to be hours, even though it was only a minute. She ran her hands down the back of his spine, sending chills throughout his body.   
  
"Sakura… I.." Sasuke hesitated only for a moment before finishing, "I.. Love you!"  
  
Inner Sakura :: YES!! SCORE!!! … oh shit … now this just doesn't feel right… ah well  
  
"I lov.." She suddenly stopped with a pained expression on her face. She parted their embrace, and suddenly remembered about Kakashi… she had feelings for him too… but did she love him?? Overwhelmed by confusion, Sakura ran into the forest, not caring where she ended up, but luckily she found the way to her house. She didn't bother to change into pyjamas but just slid under the pink cotton covers of her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.   
  
She awoke to a rapping against her window. Ignoring it she nuzzled the covers to her face   
  
//must be windy outside… it's just the tree//   
  
The rapping began again only this time she heard a whispered "Sakura…" This time she sat up and looked towards her window, staring into the eyes of a familiar being… NARUTO??? // what the hell was he doing here at *looks at clock* 2:45 AM?!?!// Annoyed at the sudden appearance, she opened her window and helped him inside.  
  
"Naruto….." she began, about to give him a lecture on intruding on people in the wee hours of the morning, but decided to give him a chance to speak first, "Ano.. What do you want??"  
  
Naruto looked down… slightly embarrassed. "Well… I wanted to talk you see? And I was going to do it tomorrow morning but I couldn't sleep until I did"  
  
Inner Sakura:: BAKA!!! Waking me up to TALK!? He better hope to hell it's not about ramen..  
  
They both stood there silent for a minute or two while Sakura was drowning with annoyance and Naruto only stared at her with utmost concern.   
  
"Well?! Are you going to talk or are you going to just stand there… baka!!"  
  
"Well… I've been watching you a lot today.. And I first saw you with Kakashi sensei, and then with Sasuke."   
  
His eyes starting to water, knowing his all time crush not only doesn't love him.. But is with TWO other men! One of them, his greatest rival and the other… HIS TEACHER! He quickly wiped his eyes and continued.  
  
"I know now that you will never love me more then a friend, but who do you love out of Kakashi and Sasuke?? You can't possibly love both!"   
  
He glared at her, his eyes changing from concern to anger. Sakura only stood shocked to find out that Naruto knew.. But then contemplating what he said, It finally sunk in… she had to make a choice.  
  
"Naruto… I appreciate your concern for me, but I don't know who I love. Maybe I'm just being a conceited little school girl or maybe I am really in love with them, but I'm afraid it's going to take more then a couple minutes for me to decide"   
  
At that, she forced a smile and showed him to the door. He gave one last glance at her with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"g'night Sakura-chan"  
  
"good night Naruto"  
  
A pain sprung to her chest. And a hard ache to her mind.  
  
//Who do I love?? Think Sakura… THINK!//  
  
With no luck she laid back down in bed and closed her eyes, with no prevail at sleeping.  
  
***********  
  
Sakura tiredly slumped out of bed and onto the cold floor. She glanced at the clock and realized she was late for their mission! She threw on her regular clothes (A pink sleeveless dress with tight black shorts underneath) and ran out of her house to the bridge where she found Sasuke and Naruto leaning up against the railing. Naruto only looked at his feet, while Sasuke glanced at her every few seconds. She perched herself on top of the railing and waited for their sensei to arrive. When Kakashi finally arrived she straightened herself up and prepared herself to run away. She didn't want to face him OR Sasuke. But decided for Naruto's sake, she would act as normal as possible.  
  
"KAKASHI SENSEI….." Sakura's eye twitched "Your late!!! AGAIN! I can't believe you expect us to arrive here and hour…"  
  
Kakashi ignored her, deep in thought. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked, for he felt he was winning! She was already yelling at Kakashi. Or maybe, she's just trying to cover it up! Sasuke's grin turned to his usual expressionless face as he too was in deep thought. On the other hand, Naruto was still leaning against the fence fiddling with a stick. Only thinking about how amazing Sakura looked today!  
  
Sakura stopped ranting when she noticed all three boys weren't paying attention. Kakashi noticed she had stopped talking and started explaining what the plan was for the day.  
  
"Well, we don't have any missions for today! But I decided we should practice! So we will do it in pairs! Sakura, you'll be with me and.."  
  
Before he could finish Sasuke awoke from his trance, realized what was going on and instantly jealousy flared up in his body!  
  
"NO! I.. mean… I would like to pair up with Sakura today"   
  
Kakashi looked at him a little confused but disagreed none the less.  
  
"No, I don't believe that would be a fair match, so how about Sakura and Naruto pair together, which leaves you and me"  
  
Naruto jumped around with glee, but Sakura glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke for they were exchanging glares of contempt and jealousy. They finally split up with Sakura and Naruto going one way and Kakashi and Sasuke going another. While Kakashi walked along the path reading his "icha icha paradise" Sasuke looked upon him with contempt and an idea came to mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's Sasuke's evil plan? Does Kakashi know about Sakura's rendezvous with Sasuke the other night? Will Naruto end up annoying the hell outta Sakura until she beats him senseless??   
  
Yui~ O__o;; what has my sasuke got planned now?!  
  
Sasuke~ … *sweat drop*   
  
Yui~ hee hee  
  
Trish~ er… Yui?? Hopeless… anyways… tell us what you think so far! We still need some feedback on whether to pair up Sakura with Sasuke or Kakashi! 


	3. 2 narutos?

Yui~ Thanks for all the great reviews minna-san!!  
  
Trish~ We're still having difficulty deciding which pair to choose, but I think we both have a pretty good idea ^__^  
  
Yui~ mmhmm! Well here's yet another chapter! *huggles Sasuke-kun*  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, how many times must I say this?!  
  
// Sakura's thoughts  
  
:: Inner Sakura  
  
(( Sasuke's thoughts  
  
__Fight For Love__  
  
Chapter 3  
  
While Kakashi walked along the path reading his "icha icha paradise" Sasuke looked upon him with contempt and an idea came to mind. But before he could actually follow through with his idea Kakashi spoke up.  
  
"Sasuke, I think you would be better off training on your own, you think?" Sasuke glanced up at the jounin and raised an eyebrow (( What is the old man up to??))  
  
"I need to take care of a few things back at the academy for a bit, come back to the meeting place in 3 hours, I'll go tell Naruto and Sakura"  
  
(( Perfect!! If he's leaving, then my plan should work out perfectly… now to get rid of Naruto)) Sasuke then nodded his head to Kakashi and took off in the opposite direction. Winding through the tall tree tops, Sasuke finally spotted Naruto and Sakura focusing their chakra to their feet and running up the side of the cotton wood trees. Sasuke gave sly grin as to how well things were working out and pulled out some cup ramen from his pack.   
  
((baka…)) Sasuke thought as he jumped to the top of the tree Naruto was having difficulty climbing and placed the cup ramen resting on the highest branch. But to finish off his 'oh so brilliant' plan, he then placed a snare trap.  
  
"Now all you have to do is actually make it up here… baka…." Sasuke whispered to himself. Surprisingly enough Naruto was getting higher every time until he finally reached the top, eyes wide open to find a glowing reward in front of him.   
  
"RAMEN!! But I wonder who left it here?" Naruto exclaimed, "oh well… Finders keepers!!" He pranced over to the defenceless ramen and found himself looking up at it. The confused Naruto frantically reached at it, but giving up as the fact that he had been tricked sunk in. Crossing his arms in defeat Naruto noticed Sasuke standing below him, smirking at him. Sasuke grabbed the cup ramen and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting against a tree, eating her lunch when she saw Naruto running towards her with a cup of ramen cradled in his hand.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! I did it!! I made it to the top!!" Sakura smiled sweetly while she continued eating.  
  
"ne… Sakura? What's between you and Kakashi? Do you love him?" Sasuke's eyes became more focused and intent on what she was about to say.  
  
"Baka, I already told you that last night!" Sasuke's head swam as he thought. ((what was Naruto doing at Sakura's last night?? What did she tell him??))  
  
"Well have you been with Kakashi today?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Did you have any plans after our training to be with him?" again she shook her head.  
  
"Did you really feel anything while you were kissing Sasuke last night?" Sakura choked as thoughts of last night kept flashing into her head.  
  
"Naruto, why are you so interested in this still? I told you everything I knew last night! Don't you remember?"  
  
Inner Sakura:: STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!!! URUSEI!  
  
Sakura lifted herself up and was about to start training again when she saw Kakashi walk over from behind a tree… carrying Naruto over one shoulder tied to a rope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did Kakashi hear what had happened?? What will Sasuke do now that he's been discovered?? What will Naruto do to get a decent cup of ramen without falling into a trap??  
  
Yui~ YAY! I had writers block for most of this chapter, but thanks to cody-chan's idea's is all better!  
  
Trish~ mmhmm ! Thankies!   
  
Yui~ sorry the chapter is a little short... we will make it longer next time! well please let us know what you think of this! And give us any feedback on what you'd like to happen! Ja'ne *huggles Sasuke* 


	4. Finally Ramen

Yui~ hmmm this chapter will definitely get interesting!!  
  
Trish~ We hope you like it!!  
  
Yui~ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
/ Sakura's thoughts  
  
:: Inner Sakura  
  
(( Sasuke's thoughts  
  
__Fight For Love__  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura lifted herself up and was about to start training again when she saw Kakashi walk over from behind a tree… carrying Naruto over one shoulder tied to a rope. Sasuke's eyes widened while he turned back into himself, Sakura only had confused expression on her face, Naruto was struggling to get the rope off of his foot and Kakashi shot a look at Sasuke that could kill. Kakashi dropped Naruto in an instant and appeared behind Sasuke with his mouth near his left ear.  
  
"You broke her heart, don't you understand her and I are together now?" Sasuke was angered by this. He knelt down on all fours and shot a kick up at Kakashi's jaw. Naturally Kakashi blocked it but did not expect to Sasuke to wind around and take a shot again. He was hit in the ribs. The not even phased Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and held him up against a tree. Sasuke had never seen Kakashi so angry before, but there was something else in his eyes… jealousy? ((Had he heard me talking to Sakura?? Does he know what has happened?)) Sasuke struggled and started making seals with is free hands. Before Kakashi had noticed a blast of fire was shot directly into his face. Sakura screamed as the jounin was scorched in flames but ceased when a burning log replaced where Kakashi stood. Sasuke cursed before he was side-blinded by a blur of green, black and grey. The confused boy stumbled to his knees as his whole world was spinning around him. He decided it was time to use his sharingan. The spinning red eyes glared up as the jounin came at him but this time Sasuke was engulfed in the cursed seal that had now taken over him. An explosion of chakra literally vibrated the ground as Sasuke ran head to head with Kakashi, throwing everything they had at each other. Grabbing Kakashi by the arm Sasuke threw him in the air "shadow leaf dance!" Sasuke screamed as he appeared behind Kakashi. The jounin had a surprised look on his face but he had seen this technique before. He flipped around until he was facing the boy and planted his foot directly into his face. Sasuke fell from above and lay on his back unconscious.   
  
"SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards the boy and lifted his head onto her lap. Tears falling from her face to the unconscious boys.  
  
(a/n: Naruto's still laying on the ground trying to get the rope off of his foot ^_^)  
  
"Kakashi!! Why did you do this?? You knew you were stronger then him!" Kakashi walked over to the girl and placed his palm on her head.  
  
"Sakura, I love you... but you will have to make a choice between me and Sasuke" Kakashi sighed as he continued, "I know now that he loves you as well." Kakashi walked away towards Naruto, cut the rope and then jumped into the trees and disappeared. Sakura stared after him, and even continued doing so even when he had disappeared.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!"  
  
//Who do I love??//  
  
"Ne.. Sakura-Chan!?!"  
  
//They both fought over me!//  
  
"SA-KU-RA!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped when she noticed Naruto standing over her with Sasuke draped over his shoulder.  
  
"We should get him home and patch up his wounds... then maybe... we could go for ramen??" Naruto's eyes shone as Sakura nodded her head. Naruto helped her up and they walked together through the forest.  
  
*********  
  
Naruto laid Sasuke onto his bed, while Sakura looked in her pack for bandages and ointment. When she found them she placed them beside the sleeping genin and slid his shirt off. //Damn he's fine!// Sakura gently wiped the blood off his chest where Kakashi must've hit him pretty hard, for there was a deep gash and blood was flowing down his sides. She then wrapped the bandage around taking care not to wake him up. Naruto started to get impatient as she tended to every wound, big and small with all her concentration. //how could I let this happen??// Finishing up finally, she then covered him with his black comforter.  
  
"Take care Sasuke..." As she stared longingly at his crippled body Naruto gave her a nudge.  
  
"Shall we then?" She took Naruto's arm in hers as they made there way to Ichigo's. When they got there, Naruto pulled a stool out for Sakura and she gratefully sat down. Naruto ordered his usual (chicken), while Sakura ordered oriental flavoured. They ate together quietly. (Naruto being quiet??) When they finished Sakura paid for the meal //He deserves it^__^// She was about to leave to Sasuke's house to check up on him when an arm grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Ne… Sakura-Chan, thanks for being nice to me…" He gave her a big smile then ran off towards his house. She could not help but smile back.   
  
She entered Sasuke's apartment and opened the door to his bedroom. She leant against the doorway glad to see he was okay and still sleeping. Making her way to his bed she pulled the covers off, undid his bandages and replaced them with clean ones, once again making sure not to wake him up. Unfortunately, she was obviously not careful enough. A hand grasped her across the chest and pulled her onto the bed. She looked up and found Sasuke leaning over, bandages half wound around his chest.   
  
"Sasuke-kun…" She tried to push him off of her but with no success.  
  
Inner Sakura:: What's he doing?!?! THIS PERVERT!! If he touches me, I swear I'll….  
  
"Sakura… " She didn't want to hurt him but she would if he didn't get off. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Please, let me speak…" She succumbed to his whim and nodded her head. He loosened his grip on her shoulders, and started to spill out his heart.  
  
"Sakura.. I want to make sure you understand and believe me when I saw I truly love you! I know I am always a jerk and give you the cold shoulder… but I've been alone most of my life now. I don't know how to show emotions, I've been keeping them dormant for so long I've forgotten what it was like to love. Until I met you I only lived to avenge my family and kill Itachi. You gave me this light… I can't explain it very well, but now I have a new reason to live… it's you!" Tears welled up in his eyes, as he lowered himself closer to her and kissed her forehead. He laid down next to her and held her close, with his chin resting on her soft hair and his hands wrapped around her waist.   
  
//Is this right??//  
  
Sasuke moved one of his hands from her waist to her hips.  
  
//What do I do?//  
  
The other hand onto her chest.  
  
//WHAT DO I DO?!?!//  
  
He moved his lips closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her mouth and could almost taste his lips. At that moment she got up and ran out of his apartment. She had to get out of there! //I need to clear my mind// She ran into a clearing in the forest to find a dark figure laying there, staring at the stars.  
  
"Kakashi…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Does Sakura run away from Kakashi too? Does she stay with him?? What happens now…?  
  
Yui~ OoOoOoo, I really like this chapter!!   
  
Trish~ hmm me too!   
  
Yui~ now here's where the hard part comes… it's the final decision! Vote for who you want to end up with Sakura! Final chance ^__^ oo…. Should I make the next chapter into a mushy love scene?? 


	5. Moonlight meeting

Yui~ Thanks for all the reviews minna-san!!  
  
Trish~ mmhmm!! This will now be a kakashi/sakura story from now on!  
  
Yui~ YAY! Now I can REALLY have Sasuke! *snickers*  
  
Sasuke~ 'dobe'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
/ Sakura's thoughts  
  
:: Inner Sakura  
  
(( Sasuke's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
__Fight For Love__  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She ran into a clearing in the forest to find a dark figure laying there, staring at the stars.  
  
"Kakashi…" The man was illuminated by the moon and looked like a god. She blinked a few times before repeating herself.  
  
"Ne… Kakashi…"  
  
Kakashi glanced her way and immediately sat up when he noticed it was her. He ran his hand through his hair a few times and grinned at her. She walked along the moist grass and knelt beside him, her knees already soaked. Sakura looked over at him and noticed he was still looking at her. She felt like she was looking into his soul through steel-blue doorways. Ashamed at the memory of what she had recently done, her gaze lowered to her hands. Moving them from her soaked knees to the wet ground, nervously tugging at the grass.  
  
"If your here to tell me who you've chosen I already know." Sakura gave him a questionable expression.  
  
"I followed you to Sasuke's and saw what happened" Kakashi quickly glanced at Sakura's wide eyes before looking away again.  
  
"Don't worry.. I didn't stick around long" He pulled himself off the ground and started to walk away. Kakashi felt two small arms wrap themselves around his waist, but only pulled them off. He didn't want to look at the girl, he knew if he did his heart would only break more. He continued walking away while leaving the desperate girl behind.  
  
"Kakashi... " Kakashi stopped in his tracks waiting for the girl to continue.  
  
"Sasuke and I didn't do anything.... you should know that.... your the only one for me"  
  
"Can I trust your words?" Kakashi slightly turned his head to look behind him. Sakura nodded her head with a smile, tears streaming down her face. A light touch brush them away.  
  
"I should have realized this from the start, Every time I see you, every time I'm around you, Even when I'm thinking about you, my heart beats faster, I get the chills. I.. love you Kakashi." Sakura couldn't tell if Kakashi was smiling or not, but received heartfelt kiss. He the picked her up off the ground and spun her around. The two of them laughing as they flopped onto the grass, laying on their backs. Sakura turned her head to the side and reached for his hand. They laid there hand in hand the whole night until the sun rose. Sakura had long been asleep by then, but Kakashi had been wide awake, thinking about what his life would be like with Sakura in it from now on, until he too fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui~ hrmm… I'm thinking the story is finished!  
  
Trish~ what?! Well what happens to Naruto? And Sasuke?? And what's going to happen to Kakashi and Sakura?  
  
Yui~ *sigh* hmm I don't know.. Hehe I might write a sequel.. If you'd like one just let me know ne? I WiLL take requests ^__^ Well hope you enjoyed the story, please R&R. Ja'ne Minna-san! 


	6. Idea's

Trish~ This is not a chapter  
  
Yui~ okay ... lots of people have asked for a sequel to this story now ^^ ummm now then i do have one chpater up called "let me be with you" BUT i need ideas people!! tell me what you would want/like to happen! and i wil mix it up with my twisted thoughts XD heres some ideas  
  
--Gai sensei finds out kakashi had a g/f (sakura) and decides to kidnap her   
  
--Kakashi goes on a mission for a week, while this is going on sasuke takes on kakashi's form to fool sakura.  
  
--Kakashi dies... ;-; sad thought i know.. "nooooooo not my dear kakashi!!!!!" *huggles huggles*  
  
Trish~ well you decide!! ^____^ 


End file.
